Rain
by lilxyakusokuxX
Summary: [three-shots] The most unlikely couple fights to keep what they hold on to for so dear, heading to a path to the ultimate hurt, betrayal and death. [Youko KuramaxBotan][KuronuexBotan]
1. twisted

Another attempt at YoukoxBotan with a twist of KuronuexBotan. Why? Because I love Kuronue! I won't go on babbling so read, enjoys and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please don't sue me.

three-shots-

* * *

All that he remembered…was that it was raining - hard. 

His body was battered, cuts and gashes along his skin decorated with dirt, mud and blood. His legs stung and pained with every single step, his whole body ached with every single breath. Long, silky, wet black hair was plastered onto his skin, dirtied with various thing such as leaved, blood, mud, rocks or debris. Once was glorious, silken, black wings was how a head of torn and marred features, useless and ineffective. Worthless. Now nothing more than a hindrance to his seeming nonentity existence. The rain itself made it more wretched, beating down on him as though the world hated his very existence.

Oh, if only that was a lie -!

"I have to…keep on walking…"

From a far distance, it seemed as though he was a pitiful, black smudge, trudging meaninglessly on through the ways of Maikai. However, if you were to open your eyes and look closely, you would see a blue and white payload in his arms.

His freight was a young, disheveled girl who was safely residing in his arms. However, anyone could tell that something was severely amiss at first sight of the female. Her emotionless face was as pale as a lonely soul, searching and crying out for her lover. No blood was running though her veins, leaving her skin a dead, ghostly color. What seemed to had once been a neat, white, fighting uniform was now a ripped and torn heap of various pieces of dirtied cloths, clinging onto the girl's body in various places, debris mixed with blood and rain staining the soft materials. Her body was battered and severely bruised with many cuts and deep gashes, scarring forever her once perfect skin. Long, silky, blue hair was smeared with blood, plastering to her face and shoulders, whereas other strands flowed with the wind. Her most fatal injury was clearly a gaping hole that marked the area right below her heart. Rain fell continuously onto her ghastly face, giving her the solemn illusion of tears falling from her once amethyst eyes.

She didn't move, shiver, nor complained. She wasn't awake nor asleep.

Lucid evidence made one thing clear: she was dead.

Deep, violent eyes glistened sadly as he finally reached an outline of a deserted village that was . The rain beating relentlessly down his face, making it look as if many tears were running form his eyes and cheek, the thunder and lightning from the air accentuating the miserable feeling in his gut. Slowly, his head hung down, turning to face the young girl in his arms as the water trickled down his face onto hers.

"We did it. We made it back home…Botan."

He surveyed her body, not being able to take another step forward. His body was just as badly beaten, though he was able to survive due to lessened injuries. He was shivering, tired, cold, sulked, dejected, the rain not making it any better for him, not even overpowering the empty abyss in his heart that was slowly killing him. Salty tears fell down rapidly as his legs finally failed him after 2 weeks of constant battling in his condition through Maikai, clutching the young female's body to him as he fell to his side, desperately trying to pull her closer to his hard, cold, quivering body.

He remained like that for many minutes, replaying the horrid memory through his mind as through it was a broken record that he was unable to stop. His body trembled and convulsed his unbearable pain and frustration. Soon, the cold got the better of him - and he couldn't fell the icy waters hit his body, or the meaningless feeling of the ground against him.

However, he still felt his tears running down his cheeks, as if they were his blood, running out of his body, leaving his slowly dying so pitifully and despondently. He stared loving at the body beside him, apologetically, miserably, tenderly.

"…oh, Botan…" his eyes lowered in tiredness as a shaking hand reached out desperately, trying to touch her cheek. However, his energy betrayed him as his hand fell, mere inches from her. "…Botan…"

His strength was draining away as fast as the tears straining down his face. He wasn't any longer trying to satnd back up or breath - only fighting just trying to keep his eyes open. Finally, using all of his strength, he slide his lifeless hand over hers' as his violent eyes started to closed shut.

"…I'm so sorry, Botan…" his voice as raspy and soft, "This…wasn't suppose…to happen…but…I do - I do.. . love you, too…"

He managed a smiled as he though he saw her lips moved, even though he himself knew that that was impossible. However, the weight on his heart suddenly disappeared when his mind showed him his dead lover's lips mouthing his name…

'I love you too, Kuronue.'

His eyes finally closed.

Thank you so much for loving me.

* * *

Flashback- 

"Botan!" Kuronue cried as he continued to whip and slash the numerous number of Youkais attacking them. He used his fists, punching two you kais who had the courage to charge at him, flinging them tiredly aside as three more took their place. From the corner of his eyes he saw his teammate, fighting her own battle, though he could tell that she wasn't going to last any longer after fighting for so long with so many demons. Distracted, a youkai took advantage and slashed him in back of his knee. He yelped out in pain as his lost his pose , his breathing irregular.

Botan cursed as more demons lunged at her, depseraprtly wishing that they would just stop. She was so sore and tired, her ki was drained and zapped away, reaching a dangerously low level. After taking out a few more crow demons, she was blessed with a few seconds break when her senses clamored loudly to her.

'Oh no, please don't come anymore!' her mind cried as she dodged a few youkais, turning around swiftly as a shot of ki exploding from her hand, taking out more of the cursed beast that was able to sneak attack her partner. Kuronue flashed her a smile before he continued on with his own problems, leaving her on her own once again.

Suddenly, a gust of wind shot at her, leaving her blind for a few seconds. She groaned, using her arm to cover her sensitive eyes as duct flew in on her when she felt her body suddenly being moved. Immediately her eyes shot opened and found herself pinned to a tree, many more yards away from Kuronue than she was before. Angrily, she turned to face her captor.

His golden eyes gazed strait at her angry ones. His arm dug into her arm, making it bleed. His body was dangerously close to hers, expertly immobilizing her.

"Let me go," her voice was low and dangerous, though anyone could tell she was out of strength. From a distance, she heard Kuronue call her name, followed by a cried in pain, telling her that he was in trouble. "Now."

Her captor smirked at her, shaking his head. He was wearing a cape and a hood, shielding his body to the air around them, along with his face. He chuckled menacingly as her heart rate quickly, leaving her struggling meaninglessly against him.

"I said let me--!"

Her voice was cut short as a knife suddenly appeared mere centimeters below her right ear and dangerously close to her neck. The man in front of her chuckled humorously as he flicked another knife along his fingers. "Hm? What's wrong, onna? Are you scared?" he smiled mockingly. Botan's breathing quickened, her body stilled. "Well, you should be."

Kuronue growled as he knew that Botan was in trouble. He fought desperately to get to her but as more demons came, they were always much more stronger than the ones who previously attacked him. His strength was disappear much to fast for his liking, having him constantly cuss for his weak state as he urgently tried to get to her.

Botan's eyes narrowed at her captor, trying to knee him. However, he took it as a joke, chuckling even more.

"If I were you," his voice was calm and smooth as the knife in his hands stopped, pointing at her neck, "I would stop struggling!"

As he said his last words, he whipped the knife forward, aiming at her heart.

Kuronue screamed.

Botan cried as crimson blood gushed from her lips.

The knife connecting with her chest, blood flowing rapidly and freely from her wound as a unbearable, spreading pain engulfed her whole body.

"Kuronue…am I going to die?"

The bat-winged demon shook his head as his slowly grabbed a hold of the knife that had blazed his partner's chest. "No, Botan, you're not going to die. Now please hold still - "

Her blood spattered out all over the place as he pulled the dagger out form her chest, wincing as he saw her body flexing in pain, her eyes blanked lucid and her mouth opened in a silent scream. He quickly patched the wound up and gave her a quick drink of water.

"Kuronue…"

Kuronue slowly took her body into his, careful not to move her much as he readied to lift her.

"I'm going to take you home now Botan. It's all over - we don't have to fight anymore. We don't have to fight anymore." His voice was soft and lovingly as he gazed at her blank eyes, trying to stop the rapid bleed in chest without hurting her farther. The blood seemed to never stop flowing as he tried to apply more pressure to it.

The pain has numbed her body, making the hurt slight more bearable as sleep was quickly claiming over her,. However, she fought to keep awake.

"Kuronue…I'm going to die, ne?"

"Don't try to talk, onna," the bat-winged demon chided as he groaned in frustration. Reaching down, he took the hem of his black shirt and ripped a good long piece off, proceeding in wrapping it around his partner's torso.

Botan groaned in slight pain. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die…"

Kuronue frowned, shaking his head. "No, you're not going to die. Because I'm going to take you home. We can be together now, Botan - finally so you better quit talking like that!"

He finally grin successfully when he noticed that the bleeding seemed to cease greatly. Slowly, he finished wrapping the piece of clothe around her.

"Together?" the blue-haired girl echoed softly. She reached out of clasp her hand over his. "…that sounds so nice."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. "…take care of yourself, okay?"

The raven haired man smirked, bringing her hand up to his cheek and closing his eyes at the fell of her warm hand. "I rather be taking care of you now."

"Kuronue?"

Her voice was so soft, he couldn't even tell if she'd even called out to him.

"hmm?"

"…thank you…so much…for loving me…I love you."

His eyes opened slowly as he noticed her hand slump down. "Botan?"

He didn't move.

"Botan!"

He shook her slightly. No response.

That was when he'd noticed that the pain in his legs form the pervious battle was gone. He looked down; they were healed back to normal.

Slowly, he looked at her in shock, tears forming in his eyes. His teeth grind together.

"…baka!"

He shut his eyes tightly as he was falling down, embracing her stiffed body tightly. "Botan, you baka! Why!"

She'd healed him. She'd used up all of her energy to heal his legs without him noticing. Every last ouch of energy she had was now coursing through him, screaming out, "Take me home."

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Kurone?" 

Warm violet eyes shifted to the all-too familiar voice that called his name. Smirking at who he saw, he got up from the chair he was sitting on and stretched his wings out slightly.

"Nothing really. Useless memories."

His friend frowned. "It's best to forget about them then."

The bat demon smiled. "Aa. I know but," he pointed to his head, "my mind won't let it go."

"And why not?"

"Because," Kuronue smiled matter-of-factly, "I don't want it to go. It's precious to me."

"A memory? Precious?" his friend scoffed horridly. "What memory can possibly be so precious? And you had just said that it was merely a useless memory."

Kuronue frowned. "Unless but priceless. Come on, Youko, haven't you ever been in love before?"

Kurama stared back blankly. "Um…no?"

"Well," Kuronue replied as he started to walk out of the room, "I have."

Once he reached the door frame, he heard the kitsune muttered, "What's so great about falling in love?"

He smirked. "She was a ningen."

Though he couldn't see his face, Kuronue knew that his friend was slightly irked and staggered.

"A…ningen? You fell for a pathetic **ningen**? Preposterous! Not to mention tabooed among the three realms…"

The raven-haired man smirked. "Well, my friend, Botan was worth it."

The kitsune's ears perked up and swirled slightly with interest. "Oh, Botan was her name, was it?"

Kuronue turned at face Youko and smiled dreamily. "Yep. Beatuiful name, ne? Stands for peonies."

Youko grinned as he sat down on the chair that Kuronue had preciously sat. "I know that, baka," he chided. Kuronue chuckled. "It's just that…I once **knew** a ningen onna by that same name: Botan. She was a lovely creature, too."

Kuronue cocked his head to the side, interestedly. "Really? Do tell."

Youko's eyes seemed to had glazed over as if in reminiscence. "She was beautiful, I guess. From a small village out east. Worked as a sorceress and alchemist."

Kuronue's pointy ears twitched. _That's ironic…_he thought musingly. _So was **she**…_

"I remember," Youko's voice got low, "she had the most long, beautiful, soft blue hair and the most clear amethyst eyes - like she could see right through you constantly. She was completely pure and chaste."

Kuronue head shot at him in shock, reality setting in slowly in the pit of his chest. That description sounded just like -! Or m it was all just a coincidence…?

"And what…" Kuronue strained, trying to keep on a strait face at his partner, "…happened to this 'Botan' ningen?"

A short pause.

Youko Kurama chuckled. "On the night of a dreary and monotonous night…" he droned slowly.

Kuronue's face paled.

"…I killed her."

Kuronue's heart stopped.

"…A what a shame at that for she indeed beautiful."

* * *

Wow. After writing this, I'm thinking of changing this story into a full-time KuronuexBotan story. But than again, I still have Youko to work with so to decide what to do… 

VOTING TIME!

Vote to see who you want to be the pairing in this story:

BotanxYouko  
BotanxKuronue

Thanks and review!


	2. scream

Author's notes - welcome, my fellow readers and welcome to chappie number 2. Sorry for the delay but now that school is over, I have more time on my hands and such that I will squeeze in an update. Happy 4th of July (in advance) and enjoy reading. I apologize if this chapter is boring. . I did the best I could.

WARNING: if you do not care to read a bunch of fruitless flashbacks on how Youko and Botan came to know one another, scroll down until you see **_/end flashback/_**

**_

* * *

_**

begin flashback

"Damn it…"

Sharp, molten-gold eyes glared angrily at the ground from where is sat, sweat and blood running form his temples. His breathing was irregular as he tried as hard as he could to get as much oxygen into his lungs with each painful breath. His body was sat upright against an old oak tree in a painful sitting position for the silver-haired kitsune. The once white tunic on his body was torn to shreds, dirtied with mud and blood from the worthless demons had previously stained in his last haste. His whole body was covered in a thick layer of mud and blood and ever inch of it ached horribly from an ambushed from Reikai, where he had gotten cockily careless and had severely paid the price; though he had succeeded in burning some of it's most important documents, he had underestimate those maddening blue ogres' abilities to fight and had been inflicted with severe wounds on his behalf due to his recklessness. Now he couldn't move, his Spirit Energy was completely drained, his whole being hurt and he was hungry. It was all unfair.

Well, he thought cockily, _at least I managed to burn those files…and steal a few priceless pieces…_

, he thought cockily, 

A light rustle from a nearby bush absentminded caught his attention as one of his long, fox-like ears swirled in the direction of the noise, too tired to turn his head to look. _Could it be hunters? _His eyes narrowed. _Foolish humans…I have no time to deal with such annoyances…_

The scent of spring and peonies filled his nose.

"You're a demon, ne?" a soft, sweet voice whispered.

The kitsune's head remained down, his gaze still fixed on the dirt floor before him. "Yes I am," he replied coolly. His face twisted at the newly scent of human flesh that suddenly lingered in the air. Female. A young female. "I do not have any desires to interact with you…ningens. Leave me now cause I won't hesitate to harm you."

"Your body says otherwise sir. I am only here to help those in need. I mean no harm, my lord."

Annoyed at her respond, the kitsune head lifted, turning slightly in the direction of the voice. From the corner of his eyes, he could see her; a young onna with deep purple eyes and long blue hair tied low against her back. She was wearing a tradition priests attire that consist of a long-sleeved white top and long, red pants. Around her shoulder was a sling that carried a few arrows, whereas a bow rested to her other shoulder.

"My lord, I have no intentions of turning you in or such. It is merely my duty to help any of those in need of service." She approached him slowly, reaching her hand out slowly. "It is too dangerous to be out in the wood with your condition and I can not let someone in need alone, human or demon. Onegai, let me--"

"-help you?" he lashed out mocking. His narrowed his eyes at the girl, flexing a clawed hand, trying to intimated the bothersome creature. "I am only saying this once more - leave now while you can still walk. Your scent is revolting."

Her posture remained tall and strong, showing no sighs of moving. Childishly, she cocked her head to the side, eyeing him lightly but seriously. "You are in no condition to threaten me, my lord. And besides…" she blushed slightly, "I am quiet very fond of demons. There is no reason to fear--"

"Who says anything about fear!" he hissed, bearing his sharp teeth. Slowly, shakily, the youko got up to his feet, trying to ignore the surging pain that came with every motion of his body. "Stupid humans are nothing but weaklings. Nuisances to this world that should be rid off."

The young girl a front of his eyes softened. "I am sorry you feel that way, but I am certain that there will come a day when humans and demon will be able to live in peace and harmony together. Now you stubborn thing, just obey me," she pleaded softly, holding out a hand. "I will not hurt you, and this would only take but a few minutes."

The youko growled softly at her, fisting his hand. Roughly, he punched the tree he was previously sitting against, smirking as the branches rustles, disregarding the rushing pain in his arm that came afterwards.

"Harmony with humans and demons…" he spat, disgustingly, "ridiculous!"

Angrily, he lashed up his claw at her, aiming to slice through her arm. "I do not need such pity nor do I trust humans!"

His smirked as he looked up, waiting to see the human sprawling on the floor but his features quickly fell when he noticed that she was no longer there. "What the--"

Suddenly, a raging pain shot through his back, forcing his legs to give out and fall beneath him. Growling, his fist clutched up a pile of dirt as he tried, but failed, to get back up onto his feet.

"Stubborn thing," the soft voice chided from behind. His felt someone kneeling beside him. The girl gently pressed her fingers to his neck as pressed against there gently. "My name is Elie, by the way." her nose wrinkled slightly. "But some people call me Botan. Nice to meet you, infamous Youko Kurama."

The kitsune smirked cockily. "So you know who I am? Than you must know what I am capable of, ne, onna? What the -!"

His mouth opened in shock as he felt his whole body suddenly numbed as felt as if it weighted three times as normal. He couldn't move. Irritably, his snarled.

"Woman, what did you do to me!"

The priestess giggled as she gently rolled his form to his back, ignoring the various snarls that erupted from his throat. "A temporarily paralyzing spell. Oh, my lord, I am more than capable of handling and defending myself. You shouldn't underestimate anyone."

Like he didn't already knew that! If he just had never underestimate those pathetic blue ogres in Reikai, he wouldn't even be in this predicament!

"Human…don't touch me," he splat indignantly. Botan frowned as she gently spread his arms away from his torso.

"Maybe I sound cut off your voice box as well…?" she muttered irked, but loud enough for the demon below her to hear. He was about to rebut once again when she placed her left index finger to his lips. "Now hold still, you stubborn mule. This won't hurt a bit."

To prove her point, an eerie, bright, blue glow emitted from her right hands. Than she shifted it over to the kitsune torso. Soon after, he removed her finger from his lips and placed his it her right as the blue light increased. Gently, she placed her hands against his chest.

The youko looked on in irked and interest. One thing - this girl, Botan, was touching him with her dirty, human hands. But another thing, this work of magic was foreign to the kitsune. Was it even Spirit Energy or another manipulation of chi? If so, it certainly didn't feel or senses like it! Absentmindedly he noticed that the blue light seemed to be removing the scratching and blood from his body, soothing his wounds and relieving some tension off him. Moving his gaze up to the girl's face, he frowned. Her eyes were closed in deep concentration and some beads of sweat glistered about her head. She was completely still and silent.

She said that her name was Botan, did she not? the fox mused. _Flower language for peonies…but why would she have two different names?_

the fox mused. 

They stayed in the position for a good 15 minutes until the blue light slowly faded from Botan's hands. Slowly he watched her as she stood up, dusting off her pants.

"I take my leave on you now," she replied tiredly, reaching out and placing two fingers back on his neck. He could smell her scent of spring and flowers. Once again, she pressed against it gently and pulled away, not noticing the fall of his features.

He felt his motor come back to him quickly, yet steadily. Sighing he stood up, marveled at the fact that not only his wounds had completely healed and all scratches and unsightly mars were gone, his body no longer ached and there was no signs of anything from his previously battle. He smirked.

"You should leave now, Youko," Botan interrupted his thoughts. "The people around here are not fond of demons and will attempt to hunt you down. It's best that you abscond. I shall keep my promise and let you free now."

The kitsune frowned and nodded. He turned around. "I will not thank a human," he said slowly. "However, we shall meet again. I do not like owning any debts."

"Goodbye then, stubborn fox demon," she replied, giggly. She watched as the silver-haired mass quickly and stealthily ran off into the woods, slowly faded away into the trees and bushes. "Ja ne!"

Suddenly, another tall figure approached her from behind.

"Who are you talking to, Botan-chan?"

Youko was already a distant away from her, but with his sensitive fox eyes, and keen sense in smell, the kitsune expertly stopped in his tracks and quickly dodged into a bush, his curiosity getting the better at him - wondering who was Botan's interrupter. He blinked, curiously.

A demon…he sniffed his air once again experimentally. _Yes, it's demon, that I am sure._

he sniffed his air once again experimentally. 

His gaze shifted up to the man. He was lean and build, very tall with flowing, raven hair and deep amethyst eyes which were hidden under a weird-looking buckled hat. Tucked behind him were two pairs of black wings. He wore a black attire, contrasting the kitsune own outfit. Plus, he wore a cocky smile.

"Who are you talking to, hm?" The bat demon jokingly looked around the area as if tracking someone down. Botan giggled.

"Just made a new friend…I think."

The youko's ears perked up, incredulity. Friend! Preposterous!

The girl poked the bat demon's arm teasingly. "What are you doing down here, Kuron? I thought that we weren't suppose to meet until tomorrow night."

Kuronue brushed some of his long bangs from his hair, grinning. "Well, I was out there-" he pointed to the direction from which he came, "when I thought that I smelled your scent…so I came here to check up on it."

"Oh."

The kitsune from the bush frowned. "Who is this man?" he murmured. "What is wrong with this girl? Befriending so many demons? Taboo!"

Suddenly, Kuronue grabbed her right arm, frowning. The young girl squeaked.

"W-what's wrong?" she stuttered. The expression on his ace darkened as he rolled up her long sleeve, revealing fresh marking and stratchings. His brows furrowed angrily.

"Did **they **do this to you!" he cried out, furiously. "Those pathetic excuses for wretched ningens - did they hurt you again!"

Botan blushed, gently pulling her arm away. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me-"

"Like hell I won't worry!" the bat demon shouted, his wings twitching form behind him. "Why I outta go over there and destroy them all!"

She frowned, eyes glistening with sadness. "If only you could. But that will still not set me free."

He frowned, slowly letting her arm go.

"Shouldn't you be off now? Akane wouldn't like it if you are late."

"Hai."

- - -

Was that the day that I started to follow her around?

That day…her eyes were so sad but strong…she…intrigued me.

- - - -

"Why are you following me?" she asked humorously out of nowhere. Youko's ears twitched as he revealed himself from behind a bush.

"For how long did you know that I was here?" he asked bluntly. The girl giggled.

"You been following around everywhere for the last 6 days. Don't think that I don't realize that, kitsune."

His ears flattened against his head in embarrassment. The girl smiled as she turned around and started to walk off once again.

"Do what you please, it does not bother me."

- - - -

Why was I ever so interested in such a weird creature anyways? Why was I so attracted to her in such?

It was those eyes…

I needed to be with her. I needed to protect her.

…suck sadness…pah, I was getting weak-!

No…she was the one who was weak!

- - - -

"There she is!" a baggy hunter hissed to his partner. "That priestess that the lord wants dead! That's Lady Botan!"

His partner, an equally shaggy, dirty, ugly look fellow with unruly black hair sneered lecherously. "Quite a beauty, ne? Such a shame we have to kill her." He raised a gun to his face. "A real shame."

From the cliff that they were on, they had a perfect view of the blue-haired girl, walking down a dirt path alone with a basket of herbs in one hand. The whole area was deserted. She was nothing but a sitting duck! How could they had been so many hunters unable to do such a unbelievably, easy assassination?

The second hunter aimed his gun to the middle of her chest, taking a silent breath. "We'll kill her now and cut open her heart as proof to the boss," he grinned widely, revealing many missing teeth.

"You will do no such thing, mortal," a new voice broke the silence.

The two hunters' head swirled around back in surprise, becoming eye-to-eye with a tall man with long silver hair. Their eyes bugged out.

"Kiyo!" the first hunter shuttered, "it's him! It's Youko Kurama!"

The man, Kiyo, snarled, shifting his gun to the kitsune. "Well, whoopee-do!" the man chuckled. "Youko's head would be more valuable on the black market!"

A loud boom erupted from the precipice, indicating a gun shot.

Youko frowned, easily dodging it and jumped above the two man, flexing his claws. "Pathetic."

Kiyo cried in terror. "Sai - what now!"

His partner, Sai, growled maidenly, reaching into his yukata sleeve and lashing out a dagger.

"Die, you crazed demon!" he shouted, lashing the small knife at the youko. Kurama frown. _These ningens don't even deserve to die._

Boringly, he whipped his arm to the side, swirling the dagger back down to the two hunters. Sai's eyes widened in shock. "Damn you, Youko!"

The knife came back down, piercing Sai in his right eye.

A bloody scream filled the air.

Youko Kurama smirked as he jumped down form the cliff, just at the same time when Botan stopped walking on her path.

"I trusted that you did not cause any violence in my presence, Youko?" she whispered softly.

The kitsune smiled mannishly. "Of course not, Milady."

- - - - -

What was our relationship?

…a lie?

- - - - -

The blue-haired female sighed, slumping her shoulders and fiddle the dirt below with a finger. "Do you consider me as a woman?"

The kitsune turned and made an award face at her. "You are one, are you not, Botan-san?" His ears partially flattened against his head in suspicion.

Botan stared at him confusing, then realization dawned on her face and he slapped him on his shoulder. "Not like that!" she chided angrily at him. "I mean.. .am I a normal girl?"

"Girl, yes. Normal, no. Why?"

"…I wanted to see how a man would determine me from someone of your perspective is all."

"How a demon would look at you?"

She blushed.

"How…that Kuron-guy would look at you?"

The light tint of a pinkish hue rose across her pale cheeks as she attempted to cover it with the palm of her hand. "It has…always been my dream be Kuron-kun …friend forever."

The kitsune nodded slowly, hesitantly. Something didn't set well with his stomach as he listened on to her patiently, like a constant force continuously punching his guts. And this bat demon was much too cocky for the kitsune taste. And much too forward from where he would watch him and Botan from afar. Ever since there first encounter in the woods, he had never been able to get another good look at him, not that that mattered much to the fox.

"Do you think," she turned to look at him, blushing like a little school girl, "he would ever accept me, Youko-san?"

Why wouldn't he?

"Of course, Botan."

…I'd already had.

****

/end flashback/

* * *

Silence engulfed Kurama as he tried to shake all of the "useless" memories away from his head. Why was he reminiscing about the past now? Was it because of the conversation he had with Kuronue about this "Botan" onna? Such impudent memories are meant to be forgotten, and yet, there he was, trying to picture his mystery woman's face.

My mystery woman? Kurama scoffed disgustingly from where he sat in his private garden. _Nonsense! Baka, quit thinking about such fruitless things! I said STOP IT! Kuso, why did I ever 'accept' her in the first place! What in the three realms was I thinking!_

Kurama scoffed disgustingly from where he sat in his private garden. 

"Besides…that so-called 'mystery women' already had a mate…" he muttered inwardly to himself. Not that he cared…but why would **anyone** prefer **anyone** over…him! A bat demon at that! His pride was definably shattered.

Well, he shouldn't be talking such nonsense about bat demons. His partner, Kuronue, is one after all. But his thoughts absentmindedly drifted to this 'Kuron' guy. Kuron, the only name that the blue-hair priestess ever referred to that man. Kuron…Kuron…wasn't there another name that she has referred him too? Oh, well, no point in trying to remember anyways. However, it was such a shame that the kitsune could no longer remember his face after he first time he'd encounter him in the forest. Whenever he was around, the fox would just run off and watch over Botan from afar after all. But from what he could remember…he was tall. And dark. Mysterious…with long, black hair.

…like Kuronue!

Ha! Isn't that a coincidence?

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to be my adviser anymore?" Urameshi Yusuke vulgar voice roared throughout Ningenkai. Deep red eyes glared annoyingly at his as the smaller persona elbowed him against his sides hard, hard enough to have the raven-haired teen choke temporary and shut up.

Ayame frowned as she jumped down from her oar and landed expertly onto the ground as people began to look on at the trio. Her left eye twitched slightly. "Yusuke, would you mind keeping your voice down?" she chided the younger boy softly. "You're attracting attention."

Urameshi frowned indignantly, shooting glared at the various people that had stopped along the streets and was looking on at him. Respectfully, the pedestrians moved along with their everyday things, ignoring the three detectives from where they were standing at the apex of an alleyway. Once everyone had cease around them, the raven-haired spirit turned her attention back to the two Reikai Detectives.

"Now, where were we?"

The shortest of the three, Hiei, scoffed. "You were just saying how that brat had promoted you in Reikai and you won't be with us anymore."

Her eyes sparkled. "Ah, yes." She turned to Yusuke. "Koenma-sama thought that it was time for me to start training the new recruits as the new Deity if Death, which, to be frank, will take more than a while unfortunately. However, I am the only one open for this task so Koenma-sama shall be appointing the two of you a new 'manager' so to speak to continue your missions to and from Maikai and Ningenkai. I wish that it was otherwise but my assistance is needed back in Reikai. Hinageshi has been badgering me about her training as of late and I don't think that it's fair to her to keep pushing it off."

Yusuke looked on disgustedly. "As long as I can kick some demon butts, I don't gave two shots on what Koenma does. However, this new 'manager'," he repeated slowly, "is she…any good?"

Ayame smiled widely. "Ah, yes, most definably. Actually, I believe that she is even more qualified to lead you two on than me myself."

"Than why didn't Koenma just appointed her with us from the very beginning?"

Ayame bit her bottom lip softly. "The answer to that is simple. She is currently the Seity of the Children."

Yusuke's face twisted. "Deity if what-?"

"Children," Ayame repeat patently. "In Reikai, there is three different positions a ferry girl can take on: Deity of Death, manager of the spirit detectives or Deity of the children."

"Deity…of the children?" Hiei repeated, inherently. "They deal with the unwilling children who had died, do they not?"

Ayame giggled lightly, "Yes, very good Hiei. Now, in Maikai, Ningenkai and Reikai, when children die, most of them - if not all of them - naturally do not want to leave their families and friends nor accept the fact that they are dead. A Deity of Children stays with all the kids and plays with them, sing to them more specially, until they are finally able to accept the fact that they had in deed died and move on to the gate of judgment."

Yusuke cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "And what happens to the children's souls if they still refuse to admit their fate?"

"Then the Deity of Children had no other choice than to throw them into the pits of hell if they continue to reuse to go. She will have to force them to relive their deaths and leave them to the devil."

Hiei, of course, remained untouched. Yusuke, on the other hand, stared at her in disbelief.

"Just because a child refuses to admit they are dead they get thrown into hell! What the hell is Koenma thinking?"

Ayame shook her head and smiled reassuringly, waving her hands in front of her dark colored kimono. "Don't worry Yusuke. Ever since Botan-chan was become the Deity of Children, she has had 100 success with the child. They love her so."

"Botan-chan?" Yusuke echoed, confusingly.

"Hai. Botan is the top ferry girl in Reikai. She would be here with you today but Koenma-sama has appointed her Deity of the Children since she had most success with them. She will be replacing me as of next week to lead you both on the hunt for Youko Kurama. Trust me, she is more than capably in doing this and any other deity or ferry girl. Plus, she has spirit energy of her own. I truly believe you guys will get along just fine. Any objections?"

Hiei frowned. "As long as she doesn't get in my way, no."

Ayame turned to the slick-haired teen. "Yusuke…?"

"Nah."

"Alright!" Ayame cheered as she once again summoned her oar and mounted in expertly, urging it to take her into the sky. "Be by Reikai early in two days so that you can meet her. Until next time, Spirit Detectives."

* * *

Tick, tick, tick, _breath_, tick, tick, tick.

His deep, molten eyes shifted slightly from the table he sat at, where he was tending to one of his death plants. _Speaking of Kuronue…_

Lately, that baka partner of his has been acting strangely, stranger than usual. Always trailing behind him, asking useless questions and such about his past and trailing him like a hungry owl on a poor, scared little mouse - _like a stalker_.

Suddenly, the kitsune shivered.

Was Kuronue becoming…gay!

Oh Kami! His partner is GAY! Was he…checking **him** out?

"Kuronue, if you are going to be watching over me, please don't snoop down so low as to spy on me. I know that you are there," he snarled lightly, with a hint of nervously. Naturally, the bat demon rose from the shadows, seeming holding something behind his back. The kitsune's ears shot up curiously.

"What you have there?"

Kuronue removed his hand form his back, revealing a child's soul. "I found it wondering the entrance of the hideout. I believe that it is Koenma's. One of his souls. What should we do with it? Surely this will catch a good price with Reikai."

Youko took a good look at it, his brilliant gold eyes dulling.

"We can let Itsuko eat it," he replied bluntly. "He has been craving a fresh soul lately."

As if on cue, the soul let of a high, terrified sheik.

"HELP ME!"

* * *

"…so long - and goodnight, so long…goodnight…"

Her voice drifted throughout Maikai as many children danced and laughed among her, playing and giggling. Many of them were playing tag or with rocks, or just looking on at the scenes before they knew that they would have to go. Rested in the middle of the children was a young girl with flowing blue hair that was bound up in a high ponytail. A silver flute rested in her hands as she raise it up to her lips, playing a soft, sweet sound as the children came out and raced to her.

"Are you all ready to go?" she smiled sweetly. The children face fell slightly but they nevertheless nodded. "Very well, everyone, lets get onto one good line and prepare to leave, ne? Trust me, you all will be save, and Koenma-sama is a very nice-"

****

"Help me!"

The blued-haired beauty head shot up at the faded sound in her head as she scanned the pile of souls hastily. "…Chrono…" she hissed out worriedly. He was missing! _Ah Oh. _Hastily, she opened the trademark Reikai portal and quickly lead all the souls into it. "I will be there in a minute," she whispered softly to some of the hesitating children, giving them a brilliant smile. "It seems that one of you have wondered off on your own. Wait for me at the entrance of the gates and behave yourselves!"

Once she was sure that all of them was secured, she closed the portal as focused her ki on the one missing soul. Securing a location, she summoned her oar, cursing gently under her breathe. How could she be so careless, letting a soul escape! Oh, how Koenma is going to scold her for this one…!

"Chrono?" She whispered loudly into the wind. "Chrono, come out, come out, where ever you are…"

Her instincts lead her to a cave deep in the woods. Have he wondered in here? Once again, she focused on his spirit energy. It was faint, but it was still there. She dematerialized her oar and stepped down.

Taking a deep breathe, she walked into the dark cavern.

"Chrono…please quit hiding and come out…Chrono…!"

If only I can come light, the deity groaned, her face twisting in annoyance. _I can't see a thing!_

"No, no, let me go!"

, the deity groaned, her face twisting in annoyance. 

"Chrono!" Botan yelped, turning to the sound of his voice. A look of determination graced her features as she ran in farther towards that young child's voice and her spirit energy lowered. A dull light enveloped her as her attired transformed along with it; a black cloak and hood, with the crest of Reikai embroider on the back, Reikai's warriors trademark changing her clothes like Sango in Inuyasha. "Chrono, I'm coming!"

* * *

Youko poked the child experimentally as the child broke out in tears. Frowning, he looked up at his partner. "Maybe we should just sell it or something. It would catch a good price on the black market."

He reached out to poke the soul again. Loudly, the poor soul started to wail even louder. "No, No don't touch meee! I wanna go home! I wanna go home, I wanna go--"

Roughly, the kitsune placed a clawed hand tightly over the kid's mouth. Exasperatingly, he hissed, "Would you be--"

"Spirit Bomb!"

An loud explosive followed by the dusts of dirt and ash caught the two demons off guard. In the mist of it all, the lonely spirit was pulled out of Kuronue's reach.

The fox's ears flattened out dangerously against his head as he summoned his dangerous plants to come to live around the room and eat the dust away from his sensitive eyes. At once, he and Kuronue prepared a fighting stance to battle against their intruder.

Once the ash cleared, they saw the boy's spirit peeking out form behind a cloaked figure. A black hood hide most of her face, but still showing off her beautiful amethyst eyes along with a few strains of blue hair.

Kuronue was about to speak up, if she had not beat him to it.

"Demons," the deity spoke in a low, soft voice, "what business do you have terrifying a scared, child soul?"

"_Woman_," Kuronue replied mockingly, "what business do you have to trespass on our home and attack us?"

The deity glanced at one demon to the other. One, she noted, contrasted the other very much. Black and white; yin and yang. Interesting.

"My business…" he strained out slowly, "is with the soul. I had merely came to retrieve it after he had wondered off. Now that I have him, I shall take my leave on you two."

Frowning, Youko pulled out a seed from his long, silver hair, silently turning it into a rose whip. The female in front of him eyed him wearily.

"We cannot let you leave," he said, matter-of-factly. "You are from Reikai, are you not?"

"Not that it is any of your business, demon, but yes, I am." The spirit behind her grabbed onto her sides and tried to look around her but she gently pushed him back a safe view away.

"Ah, well you see," the brilliant silver-haired fox chided, "we do not like Reikai. And it would look bad on our reputation if we let an intruder escape unharmed, or still alive."

He ignored the evil glared she was giving him. Lowly, she backed away, step by step away from the two.

He turned to his partner. "Hmm-?"

Kuronue nodded slowly, shaking off a sullen feeling he was having. _Damn Kuronue_, he chided himself, _pay attention! Just because this raider have the same color eyes as Botan…you can't go off into your own little world and think of useless memories! Pay attention damn it! _Silently, he waited for his cue to attack. _Pay attention! No time to daydream!_

The deity frowned. "I mean you no harm--"

Golden eyes flashed angrily as his energy level seemed to erupt. Her voice. It was her voice-!

"I mean no harm, my lord."

"I mean no harm…I mean no harm…I mean no harm--"

No. No, no NO!

"ROSE WHIP!"

Kuronue narrowed his eyes in concentration as he focused his ki into his arm. Then a blast of spirit energy erupted from his fingertips, aiming at the dog of Koenma.

The soul cried out in terror as a thorn whip and blast of ki came at them. Roughly, he buried his face into the deity's back.

"Botan-san, I'm scared!"

Immediately, Youko and Kuronue froze in the place, though their attacks did not.

That name.

Those eyes.

It as that name!

Botan frowned and her brows burrowed. Taking a deep breathe, she forced her spirit energy from her chest into her hands. She raise her hands up towards in sky and roughly bought in down against the floor - hard.

"Magic Shield, Circle 9!"

A loud eruption clashed as their attacks hit and smoke erupted wildly. Youko closed his sensitive eyes away as Kuronue squinted, trying to see the clad figure but to no avail.

The smoke cleared, she was gone. And so was the spirit.

But most importantly, she was gone.

"Um…" Kuronue swallowed hard, "did that brat said…'Botan?'"

The kitsune frowned, shaking his head in attempt to get some dust of his pale face. "No," he replied stubbornly, "he probably said, "'Button.'"

* * *

Botan flopped onto her bed after her long day. After she had returned back to Reikai with Chrono, she had received a scolding from Koenma for being so careless in the first place for losing the poor child and for entering the cave.

"You weren't thinking! You could had been hurt! You placed Chrono in danger, Botan! What were you thinking, acting so rash? And you didn't even called for any backup!"

"I am more than capable of handling myself, Koenma-sama."

"Still, in Youko Kurama's cave!"

At that moment, her heart had stopped. Youko Kurama. So that was Youko? Kuso! How come she didn't realized that before? Earlier!

She smiled. "Youko…I'll be able to see Youko again! I wonder if he still remembers me…? It's been so long…"

After things had died down, she met this famous Yusuke and was reunited with the infamous Hiei that she has captured a few months back. Naturally, once the fire demon had realized who Botan really was (the Reikai girl who had enslaved and brought him to Reikai) he wasn't so happy so too her again. Yusuke, however, seemed to be quite the boy and she had grown to like him very much.

"So YOU were the one who captured Hiei!" Yusuke joked humorously, "I'm glad that you're on our side then!"

Hiei smacked him over the head. "I can't believe you had the nerve on invading Youko Kurama's territory," he muttered, irked. "What is our next mission now, woman?"

She smiled widely as she opened up her little book, flipping through some pages. "AH…next mission for us would be…" her eyes glittered happily, "capture Youko Kurama! Ha ha, what a coincidence!"

Grinning to herself, he buried her face against her pillow and sighed.

"And we met again, ne?"

She smiled at her self as she looked on at the single flower resting on her night table…

…a single beautiful, red rose.

* * *

"Koenma-sama, don't you think that this is a good time to tell Botan-chan the truth, **now**?" an exasperated Ayame pleaded."Koenma-sama, don't you think that this is a good time to tell Botan-chan the truth?" an exasperated Ayame pleaded. 

Koenma sighed as his eyes skimmed through the many papers ahead of him. "No, Ayame. Not now."

"She only remembers Youko in a good way - as a friend," the raven-haired girl retorted silently, "You can't possible expect her to capture him now without being emotionally involved. You must tell her the truth about her death now-! I beg of you, before it's too late."

Why are you doing this? I don't understand! **She** won't understand!

Koenma shook his head. "She will have to find out that Kurama had killed her on her own. There is nothing we can do now except wait. Now please, take your leave, I have work to do."

Ayame face soured as she marched out of the room indignantly. "If anything happens to her on this mission," she hissed, "know that for a fact I will deal with you afterwards."

"…then I shall be awaiting your visit."

* * *

Finished! (-**gasp**- _12 pages_!) Sorry that that was boring but I PROMISE the next chapter would be MUCH BETTER and **more interesting**! Also…

Kuronue was the winner of the polls so it looks like this shall be a KuronuexBotan fic now! But all you YoukoxBotan fans out there, don't stress! There's ONE more poll left!

So vote!

YoukoxBotan  
KuronuexBotan!  
**Last chance!**

Oh, and **_please review_**! ARIGATOU!


End file.
